


All This Just For A 2

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [9]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Cute Kids, Doctors & Physicians, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hickory is a Great Dad (Trolls), Maude is Always Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: When Clementine hit a bad tummy ache that wouldn't go away Hickory went across the country just to get her a doctor's appointment.
Series: Trollsona [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 7





	All This Just For A 2

**Author's Note:**

> Clementine is property of Kiingcorobos on Tumblr, and a reference will be provided via a link to one of his posts about Clementine at the end of the fic

Clem's tummy ache had gotten worse, the toddler barely able to sleep unless being hugged, crying sometimes from the pain. Hickory had taken Clem straight to pop village, wanting to meet that doctor Poppy and Branch spoke of, but missed them by a day, the pop rocker already in Volcano Rock City, working at their clinic there. He and Clem stayed overnight in pop village, sleeping at Branch's bunker, the aqua coloured troll having trolling proofed his home as soon as he heard that a trolling would be staying there. 

The next day, they sat on the caterbus, daughter laid across his lap so he could tenderly rub her aching belly, poor little Darlin hadn't eaten in two days now, complaining that food made their stomach hurt too much. He worried at his lips, exhausted but determined to get to the bottom of what was ailing his little Clem.

Finding the clinic was easy, getting an appointment even easier, the receptionist, a lively young rocker named Scrap, handing him a form to fill out. He sat beside Sid, little Shred Fret eagerly digging into a toybox full of blocks and handing them one by one to Clem. The two Trollings handed the blocks back and forth, tiny country troll thoroughly distracted from her tummy ache and Hickory hurried to fill in the form, quickly racing it to the front desk and then back to his seat while his daughters back was turned. 

He'd been in a lively conversation with the elder Fret brother when a purple haired troll poked their head out of the examination room, shooing another troll out with a grin that looked almost identical to Branch's. "Hi Sid, I have a first time appointment, it's kinda urgent, is it okay if they scooch in front of Shredders appointment?" The doctor asked, looking around the small but bustling waiting room before spotting the rocker. The purple trolls grin grew when Sid gave the affirmative, relaxing back in his seat further while the doctor's smile softened with relief before they called out Clementines' name.

"Cummon Darlin, that's us" Hickory said, immediately scooping his daughter up in his arms, mindful of the wheels she wore while waving to the doctor, not noticing their smile softening even further at the sight of Clem hugging her dada. 

"Hi Hickory, it's nice to finally meet you" Maude said, holding their hand out for a shake before smiling gently at Clem. "Hi Clementine, my name's Maude, I'm told you have a really bad tummy ache that won't go away, I'm gonna try and help you fix it" they said, voice going warm and soft, releasing Hickory's hand to offer a handshake to the tiny country troll.

The door closed softly behind the small group of trolls, Hickory sitting his daughter down on the paper sheet covered medical bed before settling down to sit beside her. The doctor pulled their seat round to face the bed, sitting cross legged with a clipboard across their lap. Nearly all their questions were directed at Clem, asked in a way that the young trolling almost always could figure out the answer with minimal prodding from her dada. Not once did Maude invalidate the young troll, always listening to every answer and problem Clem spoke of with an air of sincere seriousness.

"Now, this might be a bit of a weird question, it might even be a bit silly, but when was the last time you went to the toilet and did a number two?" Maude asked after going through every question on their checklist, setting their clipboard aside, leaning forwards to rest their elbows on their knees.

"I don't remember?" Clem admitted, suddenly confused, head tilting to the side.

"I'm guessing it's been a while judging by your belly ache and that answer" Maude said, trying to gain a smile from the little girl. They got a bashful giggle, Hickory slumping in his seat, wondering how he hadn't noticed that, almost about to start mentally beating himself up for it. "I'm going to give you a really yucky tasting drink, and then, a really tasty treat, the yucky drink will help you do number two and help take away some of the pain in your tummy" Maude said, before whispering, leaning forward with a cheeky grin that Clem returned three-fold, "thankfully the yucky drink is only really tiny so you don't have to drink as much as your daddy would if he had a blocked up bottom". Clem burst into giggles while Hickory huffed out a chuckle, already listing this doctor in his mind as his favourite. 

Maude even turned the medicine into a game, holding up their fingers and giving a count down. When Clem finished swallowing the doctor poked their tongue out with a "blehhhh", Clem copied with a giggle that made something in Hickory's chest loosen up. Some of the country Yodellers stress melted away, warmth spreading through him the longer this doc kept a smile on clems face. 

Maude escorted them out into the waiting room, waiting until Clem was once again distracted by Shred before turning to Hickory, placing a gentle hand on the chartreuse coloured trolls arm, warm and comforting. "Seeing your kid sick is always hard, but you're doing an amazing job, the medicine should be in effect in about ten to twenty minutes, there's a handicap bathroom here in the clinic, so I suggest waiting around here until she's um, well,  _ been _ " they said, then added, almost nervously, "I have a hunch about something, and I was wondering if you and little miss Clem would be able to stay in Volcano Rock City overnight, there's something I need to check into that might be helpful with your daughter's current dilemma".

He blinked in shock, melting slightly on the inside when the doctor told him he was doing good even when he felt like he'd been failing, and something in him seemed to grow stronger at that small bit of praise, emboldened by their kind words. "Honestly, staying in the City overnight sounds like a good idea" he admitted, sagging slightly, curious about the doctor's hunch, and when Maude seemed to relax a little, patting him again on the arm, he felt his smile grow, as well as his curiosity. "May I ask what the hunch is?" He asked politely, not wanting to push for answers when the doctor had already done so much more than he'd expected.

Maude turned a little nervous, anxiously biting at their lip while they crossed their arms over their chest, seeming to slouch in on themself. "Honestly, I'm not 100% sure yet, but I think it has something to do with her legs ... How... How much use does she have of her back legs? And how much feeling?" Maude asked, voice hushed but rushed, looking up at Hickory with eyes the same blue as Branch's. 

"She has some of both, but they're not strong enough to hold her weight and even with the wheels she can't push herself on her back legs, all the works done by her front ones" he admitted, moving a tiny bit closer to Maude who seemed to find something in his words, storing the information away in their mind, expression so serious that if their face were more blue, they'd have probably looked identical to their cousin. 

"Thank you, I'll see what I can find out" Maude stated, grin turning from anxious to determined, and then to relaxed when they turned to Shred and Sid. "Alright lil Shredder, let's get your pre-preschool checkup and inoculations done real quick so you can come back out and play with your new friend sooner"

"Rock onnnnnn" the little rocker roared, leaping to his feet with a boisterous grin and grabbing up his tiny little battery powered electric guitar, already racing into the medical examination room before Maude or his brother could even blink. Something crashed in the room and both Maude and Sid began to sprint, while a Trolling yelled for them to "hurry up slowpokes!"

Within five minutes of the room closing Clem began to freeze up. "Dada I have to go" she said, voice turning high and squeaky, looking up at Hickory with wide, watery eyes. "I have to go potty  **_now_ ** " the trolling said again, voice full of urgency and immediately he scooped her up, rushing for the handicap bathroom that Maude had pointed out. 

She felt a lot better afterwards, eagerly sucking the lollipop the doctor had handed to Hickory for Clem. Her grin grew when Maude walked Shred and Sid out, other trolling grinning ear to ear, a lollipop poking out of his mouth. "Hi Doctor Maude! I did the biggest number two ever!" Clem shouted, announcing it to the world proudly while Hickory blanched, hands moving to cover his face in shock. "My tummy feels so much better" she added, trotting up on her wheels to walk beside Shred who was looking at her in astonishment. 

"I do big number twos too" the other trolling yelled, sounding absolutely gobsmacked, as if he never even thought that other trolls used toilets.

While Sid and Hickory tried to direct the conversation away from the gross things children seemed obsessed with, Maude looked as if they were trying not to laugh, attempting to nod seriously at the kids before dashing into their room, voice breaking while they called out their next patients name.

Instead of staying at a motel, they ended up staying at Sids, the two Trollings passed out in bed together while the adults stayed up late, chatting and generally relaxing, enjoying their peace and quiet. The next morning, as soon as he woke up, sitting up in Sids bed, looking around the older of the Fret brothers room he felt rejuvenated, full of energy in a way he hadn't in a while. Who knew a full night's sleep could feel so good? He looked at the sleeping rocker beside him and got up to make coffee, practically whistling while he danced his way to the kitchen.

They got to the clinic before it opened, standing out the front with his daughter held up to one shoulder, wheels in his other hand he looked through the tinted glass doors. 

"Oh, Hickory, Clem! You're already here!" A harried voice called out behind him, and when he turned it was to the sight of an exhausted doctor, grinning bright and wide across their haggard face. Purple hair stuck out in every direction, bags under their eyes, and in their arms were books and notepads and even a data pad from vibe city, their medical coat hanging off them like they had barely remembered to even put it on. They juggled and shuffled all their stuff into one arm, freeing up a hand to find the keys to the front door, babbling about hunches and despite how tired they must have been, sounding proud.

They ushered the two country trolls into the clinic, dumping all their stuff on a table so they could run around turning on lights and opening blinds, before ducking into the backroom to pull out the sterilised blocks, freshly cleaned in the dishwasher. "So my hunch was right!" They announced, setting the toybox down in the little play area, grinning ear to ear, both hands moving to push tangled, messy hair out of their face, making the bags under their eyes more prominent. 

"So, for young trolls, moving their legs helps them do number twos, there are certain stretches you do with bipedal trolls that helps, but with trolls that have four legs, the trotting motion does the work!" They said, seeming to bounce around in place, gesturing wide and exuberant with their hands as if this was all that was keeping them awake. "Not having full use of her back legs just means that certain muscles aren't getting stretched which can lead to blockages in the bowels, however! However, there is a solution!" They said, diving aside to grab up the data pad, switching it on and flicking through the different screens until the right one was on display. They held it out to Hickory, showing the yodeller a hindlegs wheels design, one that incorporated special stirrups and larger wheels. 

"These stirrups" they said, moving to stand beside Hickory, babbling excitedly, "follow the turn of the wheel, moving the hindlegs, which stretches the muscles and helps excersize the legs themselves building up muscle mass, it's a physiotherapy rehabilitation tool" they announced, turning to look at him brightly.

Hickory held the datapad, looking at the design carefully, already figuring out how to put this into motion only to be distracted when the purple troll doctor began to gush again, voice a low murmur.

"Clementine has use of their back legs, and they have feeling right? Right. So that means there's a chance they could get more use in their hindlegs, but, I'm not a specialist in quadrepedal care, but, I'm friends with a paediatrician in Vibe city who is, I stayed up all night talking to them via the datapad. They've sent me all the information they could off what I was able to tell them without violating doctor&patient confidentiality, they've also cleared up some appointment slots for in a fortnight so you and Clem can see them, they'll get you to book through the data pad, and they're willing to help Clem get a personal physiotherapist to help with her treatment and everything will be bulk billed so you won't have to take up extra jobs to afford the medical costs".

The way Maude spoke, a mile a minute, hushed and too quiet for Clem to hear but clear and precise, sounded exactly like Poppy, showing the little rock troll really did have a strong heritage of pop and right now, Hickory could have cried, information filling his brain but relief that a doctor had managed to not only pay attention to all the signs but then gone above and beyond to help their patient filling the rest of him. He watched Maude flick through the datapad, switching screens with their tongue poked out in concentration until they found the page they were looking for. 

"All you need to do is pick a time slot and be in Vibe city half an hour before the appointment" they said, holding up what looked like a calendar. He picked a midday appointment, tapping it carefully and then wrote his and his daughters names into it. Maude signed it too and pressed the enter key, and he watched in fascination as it changed colour, appointment approved in only moments.

"Alright, now that that's all settled!" Maude announced, clapping their purple hands together, suddenly seeming to sag with exhaustion but trying to hide it, "I have just one thing to give you two and then you're free to go do whatever you'd like for the rest of the day". They ambled off to their examination room, carefully picking up all their stuff and carrying it with them, only to reappear a few minutes later, carrying a small medicine bottle with a dropper, smiling exhaustedly. "This is more of that yucky drink from yesterday, but unlike yesterday, this time when you take it, I can tell you and your dada a trick to make it taste better".

Clem looked up excitedly, carefully menouvring her legs so they could face Maude, looking up at the doctor with wide, bright eyes. "You can mix a few drops into your drink or food and they'll hide the taste" the doctor said, showing the sealed bottle off proudly to the young filly. "But, you don't need to take it everyday which is even better, you only need to take it on days when you haven't been able to do a number 2"

Hickory could feel himself melting when his daughter started babbling about loving the doctor, telling her how excited she was that she wouldn't have to have a sore tummy again. "Ye've been amazin Doc, I owe ye big time" he mumbled, smiling warmly at the purple troll who seemed to be sagging the longer they stayed still. "Say, y'dont happen t'have a coffee machine here d'ya?" He asked, standing up and stretching. They pointed towards the main counter, yawning while their eyes slipped closed. "I'm gonna make ye an amazing latte" he announced, already moving to go find the coffee machine.

"Oh you're a life saver" the pop rocker groaned.

[Clem by Kiingcorobos on Tumblr!](https://kiingcorobo.tumblr.com/post/623406749348757504/heres-what-clementine-looks-like-her-egg-was)


End file.
